Serie de Drabbles La Gata y el Pirado
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Ella se comportaba como un verdadero felino: era astuta como el infierno, genuinamente inteligente y una experta en el arte del robo. Él, sin embargo, era más bien como un loco: violento, impredecible, tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios y, para colmo, era irresistiblemente guapo. Dicen que al final, el loco terminó comiéndose al gato, ¿verdad? Rating T por si las moscas.
1. Puede hacerlo todo por dinero

Mi primer KidxNami, una pareja crack que me tiene enganchadísima en estos momentos.

Curiosamente ahora estoy escuchando Fighter de Glee Cast. LOL.

Este escrito está situado en el 3D2Y, durante un "supuesto encuentro" entre los Mugis, Los Piratas de Kid y Los Piratas de Bonney y demás Supernovas.

**Ella puede hacerlo todo por dinero [KidxNami]**

Observó a la mujer frente a sus ojos con una mueca de disgusto.

Nunca nadie se había atrevido a llevarle la contraría como la pelirroja lo estaba haciendo y, lamentablemente, eso le tocaba el orgullo.

Él era el gran Eustass Kid, conocido por todo el Grand Line. Un pirata desalmado, sádico y macabro, ¿por qué aquella chiquilla asustadiza no le tenía miedo?

Kid no paraba de darle vueltas, ¡él tenía más recompensa incluso que su capitán! ¿Es que eso no le decía nada? No lo comprendía, simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza como alguien como ella podía ser tan valiente.

"Tiene cojones, eso sin duda, pero… ¿Por qué?"

Entonces captó un brillo en sus ojos del que no se había percatado antes. ¿Era diversión? ¿Decisión? Era algo diferente, algo que no sabía identificar.

Después de su reto al pelirrojo, Nami no tuvo mejor idea que ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en la punta de la nariz para luego salir corriendo y reunirse con Nico Robin y Jewerly Bonney.

Las tres piratas se reían histéricamente de la reacción del pobre Kid, que estaba en un estado tan lamentable que uno no podía mirarlo sin reírse a carcajada limpia. Y es que incluso a Killer se le escapó una risita jocosa.

Si Kid no estuviera ahora mismo procesando la información de lo sucedido, rojo como un tomate y echando humo por las orejas, se habría encargado de acallar las risitas de su tripulación.

Pero… Las cosas eran como eran y Eustass se sentía tan avergonzado que no tuvo mejor idea que ir y desmayarse ahí mismo. Mientras, las risas de todos los presentes subían de tono.

La sonrisa autosuficiente de la pelinaranja no se hizo esperar. Extendió las palmas hacia sus nakamas peliverde y rubio y ambos, a regañadientes, le entregaron una suma de dinero para nada baja.

Y un pensamiento general se hizo presente:

_"Ella puede hacerlo todo por dinero". _

**Nº de palabras:** 326.  
**Tipo de escrito:** Drabble.


	2. Luchadora

Ala, aquí el segundo drabble. Y sí, sigo escuchando Fighter. ¡Estoy enganchadísima a esa canción! Sobre todo por lo bien que la versionaron los de Glee.

**Luchadora. [KidxNami]**

Él nunca había visto nada parecido en una mujer, y cuando decía nunca es que jamás en su vida había contemplado semejante valentía y fuerza en alguien del género opuesto.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, no le sorprendía que fuera Nami la primera en demostrarle lo que vale una mujer. Ella podría ser cobarde a veces, pero ese temor había desaparecido en el instante en el que ella había montado su Sorcery Clima Tact.

Lo había visto en sus ojos, aquel brillo de seguridad y decisión.

Ella le estaba haciendo frente, ella lo estaba retando a hacer algún movimiento.

No sabía en qué momento se habían vuelto enemigos, tan solo supo que en el instante en el que dañó tan severamente a su capitán la había jodido, la había jodido pero que muy mal.

Los truenos estallaban sobre ella y el viento movía sus largos cabellos naranjas salvajemente. Su postura denotaba peligro, con el cuerpo en tensión total y su Clima Tact fuertemente agarrado por sus suaves y finas manos.

Para muchos aquella imagen podía parecer aterradora, pero Kid destacaba precisamente por no ser como los demás.

A él le estaba poniendo _demasiado_ verla de aquella manera. Kid disfrutaba con ese tipo de chicas, luchadoras, que supusieran un reto para él. No alguna sosaina sumisa de la que se aburriría a los dos días.

Para Kid, Nami era cada día más interesante, más… _apetecible_. Pero entonces la pelirroja habló, descolocando al supernova con sus palabras.

—Gracias por hacerme una luchadora, Kid.—Habló ella pausadamente, pero con determinación.

Entonces él comprendió que la había destrozado por dentro al traicionarla de aquella manera, pero que de alguna manera la había hecho más _fuerte_.  
Con una sonrisa divertida Eustass se dispuso a atacar, aquella sería sin duda la mejor y más interesante batalla de su vida.

**Nº de Palabras:** 305.  
**Tipo de escrito:** Drabble.


	3. Estoy aquí

**Estoy aquí. [Kid x Nami]**

Se sentía bien en sus brazos, como si nada más existiera. Aún no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Con una sonrisa se apretujó un poco más contra él, sintiendo bajo su rostro como su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba tranquilamente.

Él le acarició con suavidad sus largos cabellos naranjas, sintiendo la suavidad y el aroma a mandarinas de estos. Era una sensación pacífica, la que estaba sintiendo. Como si su corazón hubiera encontrado la salida de la tormenta.

La apretó más contra su pecho, como si temiera que se esfumara entre sus brazos. Ella pudo percatarse de su pequeño espasmo de confusión e, intentando hacerle saber que era real, que estaba allí para él y que nunca más se volvería a marchar, se separó de Kid y alzó su rostro. Lo contempló durante unos instantes a los ojos, ambas orbes chocaron. Los vivaces ojos chocolate de ella y los agresivos ambarinos orbes de él…

Que con Nami se suavizaban.

No se lo pensó mucho y, acortando totalmente la cercanía entre ellos, selló sus labios en un beso. Este no había sido como los demás, no era agresivo, ni pasional… Tan solo un beso que expresaba totalmente sus sensaciones, sus temores, el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

—Estoy aquí, Kid… Y nunca más volveré a marcharme—. Susurró ella entre suspiros. Él juntó su frente con la de cabello naranja, mirándola nuevamente a los ojos, buscando más allá.

Pero Nami no mentía, él podía sentirlo. No sabía cómo pero lo hacía.  
Nunca se imaginó en una situación así; él, el sanguinario capitán de los piratas de Kid, con una recompensa de 470 millones sobre su cabeza, Eustass Kid, se había enamorado perdidamente de la navegante de los piratas de Sombrero de Paja, "La Gata Ladrona" Nami.

Pero en aquel momento no importaban nombres, no importaban recompensas ni famas, sólo ellos dos.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso tranquilo y tierno, pero muy expresivo. Después la abrazó fuertemente, apoyando su barbilla sobre los anaranjados cabellos de ella, aspirando su dulce aroma a dinero y mandarinas.

Nami le devolvió el abrazo, sintiéndose pequeña de repente entre los brazos del gran Eustass Kid.

Ella no volvería a marcharse, se lo había prometido.

**Nº de palabras:** 386.  
**Tipo de escrito:** Drabble.


	4. Miradas que asesinan

**Tabla Miradas.**

_"Miradas que asesinan."_

**Título:** Celos.  
**Fandom:** One Piece.  
**Personajes:** Eustass Kid, Nami, Trafalgar Law.  
**Pairing:** Kid/Nami. Leve Law/Nami.  
**Advertencias:** Crack pairing, spoilers.  
**Número de Palabras: **800.

**-**  
Desde que los Mugiwara habían entrado en aquella taberna, Kid no le había quitado la mirada de encima a cierta navegante con cuerpo y facciones de diosa.

Y es que él no la había visto en dos largos años y ahora se daba cuenta de lo buena que estaba aquella enfadadiza y astuta mujer.

Cuando la conoció, ella era todavía una cría a su opinión, si bien era bonita, no podía comparársele a lo hermosa que estaba ahora.

Sus pechos habían crecido, sus rasgos se habían afinado y su cabello color mandarina caía largo y sedoso por su espalda, hasta sus caderas.

Cualquier hombre se perdería en las interminables y sensuales curvas de la pelirroja, al igual que lo había hecho él.

Si bien podía llegar a ser un sanguinario pirata, él seguía siendo un hombre y a Kid le gustaban particularmente las mujeres como Nami.

Con carácter y peleonas, fuertes pero a la vez frágiles, hermosas y con buenas curvas, inteligentes y con una astucia genuina.

Él se aburría rápidamente de las sosas y obedientes, le gustaban aquellas que fueran un reto para él. Y, definitivamente "La Gata Ladrona" Nami, lo era.

Desde su posición tenía primera plana de cada movimiento que realizaba, cada pestañeo, cada mirada. Fue entonces cuando los ojos ambarinos de él se cruzaron con los achocolatados de ella.

Solo fue un instante, pero aquello produjo un torrente de sensaciones electrificantes en ambos. Nami apartó la mirada, levemente sonrojada ante la profunda mirada del mayor, mientras que Kid la observó aún más interesado, sabiendo que había provocado algún sentimiento en ella.

¿Miedo? ¿Rabia?, ¿admiración, quizás? No era nada de eso, no era capaz de descifrarlo, pues a Kid le costaba entrever su esquiva mirada desde allí.

Y entonces fue cuando sucedió, cuando Trafalgar Law entró en escena, divertido por la situación entre ambos piratas.

Divertido por lo sucedido, Law pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de la navegante, disfrutando con el contacto de su suave y tersa piel. Con una sonrisa seductora, comenzó a entablar conversación con ella, cosa que la dejó a cuadros.

No solo uno de los más peligrosos piratas del Grand Line se había fijado en ella, ¡sino que "El Cirujano de la Muerte" parecía tener los mismos intereses! La cosa se estaba poniendo complicada para ella.

Nami no era tonta, sabía que ambos piratas la habían estado observando desde hacía algún tiempo y por muy segura de sí misma que estuviera, que tan poderosos hombres se fijaran en ti al mismo tiempo haría temblar a cualquiera.

Aunque claro, ella no era una cualquiera. Se había ganado su apodo por algo, a decir verdad. Tal vez pudiera aprovechar esa ocasión para robarles a ambos, cosa que resultaría muy a su favor.

Pero también estaba la contra de que Kid y Law tenían una alianza pirata con su capitán, por lo que debía proceder con cuidado si no quería mandar las cosas al garete.

Entonces, sucedió.

Law había dejado de hablar y ya no la miraba a ella. En su rostro había una sonrisa de satisfacción al observar como Eustass Kid echaba humo por las orejas, mientras que todo aquello que fuera de metal en la taberna comenzaba a temblar con violencia.

Cuando los orbes de ambos chocaron, saltaron chispas. Law le miraba tranquilo, autosuficiente; mientras que Kid lo miraba con un aura asesina que haría temblar a cualquier pirata.

Los ojos ambarinos de Kid observaban a la supernova con enfado, celos y agresividad, mucha agresividad. Clavó cuanto pudo su asesina mirada sobre el hombre del sombrero de pelo blanco moteado, intentando intimidarlo.

Aunque sabía bien que Trafalgar Law no se dejaría ganar por nada del mundo, no costaba nada intentarlo. Él ya había fichado a su presa y no iba a permitir que un medicucho de cuarta se la robara así como así.  
Eustass Kid iba a darle guerra.

Porque Nami era **su** premio y la conseguiría costara lo que costara, ni Law ni Monkey D. Luffy le impedirían tenerla a su lado.

Se tensó cuando el "Cirujano de la Muerte" comenzó a susurrarle cosas al oído de la pelirroja, causando risas indiscretas en ella. No sabía de lo que estaban hablando, pero cuando ambos se levantaron con dirección hacia quién sabe dónde y para hacer quién sabe qué, Kid estuvo a punto de levantarse para partirle la cara al idiota que se había atrevido a desafiarlo.

Killer tuvo que sostenerlo para que no iniciara una batalla sin sentido que seguramente terminaría mal teniendo a la navegante de por medio. En el momento en el que ambos piratas salían por la puerta Law le dirigió una mirada triunfante a Eustass con un claro significado: Yo gano.

Si las miradas matasen, Trafalgar Law hubiese muerto muchas, pero que muchas veces.

-

Estos son unos One-Shots que hice a partir de una tabla; lo que me recuerda que aún no la terminé x'DD


	5. Miradas preocupadas

**Tabla Miradas.**

_Miradas preocupadas._

**Título:** Nami ya no está.  
**Fandom:** One Piece.  
**Personajes: **Eustass Kid, Nami, leve mención a Trafalgar Law/Supernovas/Monkey D. Luffy.  
**Pairing:** Kid/Nami.  
**Advertencias:** Crack pairing, pequeños spoilers. Leve Ooc en Kid, pero ya saben, es difícil mezclar tristeza y angustia con él sin salirse del carácter.  
**Número de palabras: **795.

-  
Estaba destrozado, se sentía triste, devastado. Sentía su corazón angustiado, temeroso por lo que podría pasar… o ya había pasado.

No lo aceptaba, simplemente no conseguía comprender como podía haber sucedido aquello.

_¿Por qué?_

Esta pregunta ocupaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos y, por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba encontrar una respuesta lógica a todo esto.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar, ni a él ni a los otros siete Supernovas. Nadie había reaccionado… excepto ella.

Desde entonces siempre recordarían la valentía de la hermosa navegante de los "Sombrero de Paja". Si no hubiera sido por ella, estarían todos muertos.

Y ahora la que se había marchado era ella.

Lo había sabido en el mismísimo instante en el que ella cruzaba su mirada con la de él, tan solo por unas centésimas de segundo, para después cerrar la puerta acorazada que los separaba de la gigantesca explosión que se produciría una milésima después.

Hasta a ellos les había causado heridas, porque claro, era complicado sobrevivir a una bomba a la que le faltaba poco para ser atómica. Ellos eran superhombres, sus frutas les habían dotado de habilidades que les permitieron sobrevivir en aquel fatídico momento.

Pero a ella no.

Ella no era una usuaria de las frutas del diablo, tampoco destacaba por su resistencia ni mucho menos por su fuerza física. No habría sobrevivido a aquello; como, efectivamente, no lo hizo.

No habían podido rescatar su cuerpo, porque simplemente no quedaba nada. Se había esfumado, había desaparecido como si de un soplo de viento se tratase.

Porque Nami ya no estaba.

Y Monkey D. Luffy había enloquecido.

El también estaba destrozado por la pérdida de la navegante, no por nada ella ocupaba su corazón entero y más, pero Kid tuvo que obligarse a mantener la cabeza fría y ayudar a Trafalgar Law a detener al desquiciado moreno.

Cuando consiguieron pararlo, gracias al tranquilizante que Law le había proporcionado a Luffy. Pero no por ello el moreno dejó de revolverse, gritar y llorar amargamente.

Él estaba histérico, en shock, las lágrimas caían salvajemente de sus oscuros ojos. Y tampoco hacía nada por evitarlo.

Los demás supernovas se mantenían en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, guardando respeto por la mujer que les había salvado la vida. Hasta el ruidoso Apoo estaba callado y tieso en el sitio, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

Law se separó del moreno, comprendiendo que nada serviría intentar calmarle, él también estaba destrozado por la pérdida de la pelirroja, la gran amiga y nakama que había llegado a conocer realmente en Punk Hazard.

Mientras tanto, Kid temblaba de ira, de furia, de tristeza e impotencia, de histeria y angustia.

La mujer a la que amaba se había desvanecido ante él y Kid no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Nami había muerto para salvarlos a ellos, Nami había terminado totalmente volatilizada por salvarlo a él…

Con un grito cargado de amargura y tristeza, Kid se marchó de allí rápidamente. Quería estar solo para poder liberarse, quería estar solo porque sabía que golpearía lo primero que se le cruzase por delante pero, sobre todo, quería estar solo porque _necesitaba_ llorar a la navegante.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo golpeando árboles una vez entró al bosque, podría decir horas, días, quizás años; en el momento que Nami murió, todo Kid había muerto con ella.

Su tiempo, su voluntad, su espíritu, su corazón, su mente, su alma… Ya nada quedaba del sanguinario pirata que alguna vez había sido Eustass Kid.

Ahora el pelirrojo tan solo era una cáscara vacía, un títere, una mera hoja movida a voluntad del viento.  
Pero aunque todo hubiera desaparecido, la ira, el odio y la impotencia seguían ahí, recordándole que la había perdido, que no había hecho nada por evitarlo.

_Don't let me go…_

Golpeó los duros y ásperos troncos de los árboles hasta que le sangraban los nudillos; gritó y lloró hasta que la voz lo había abandonado y las lágrimas se habían secado.

Acarició con delicadeza las cicatrices que recorrían el lado derecho de su rostro y del hombro de este mismo lado, hasta llegar a su imponente brazo mecánico. Tal y como lo había hecho ella tantas veces, siempre curiosa por saber la historia tras tan horrible cicatriz.

Nunca se la había contado. Y ya no podría hacerlo nunca.

Porque él nunca olvidaría aquella mirada cargada de tristeza y paz interior que ella le había dedicado, en tremendo contraste a la tremendamente preocupada de él.

Dos orbes habían chocado, unos vivos y realizados ojos chocolate, y unos shockeados y preocupados ojos ambarinos.

Y la mirada preocupada de Kid fue lo último que vio "La Gata Ladrona" Nami.

_Nami ya no está… Ella se ha marchado y no volverá._


	6. Miradas de deseo

Tabla Miradas.

_"Miradas de deseo"_

**Título:** Esa navegante.  
**Fandom:** One Piece.  
**Personajes:** Eustass Kid, Nami, breve aparición de los Supernovas.  
**Pairing:** Kid/Nami.  
**Advertencias:** Crack Pairing, posibles spoilers. Insinuaciones y un poco de contenido adulto.  
**Número de Palabras:** 690.

-  
Se relamió, contemplando a la femenina figura que tenía delante.

Curvas redondeadas e interminables, largas e infinitas piernas, busto muy generoso y facciones finas y agraciadas, así era la nueva Nami. Demasiado hermosa para cualquier hombre.

Menos para él.

Pelo largo y rojo, facciones elegantes y salvajes, torso musculoso y brazos bien trabajados. Fuerte, poderoso y astuto, este era Eustass Kid. Traía locas a las mujeres que mirase, causaba celos en los hombres e imponía lo suficiente como para espantar con la mirada.

Ella era como él, inteligente, astuta, lista y calculadora. Era hermosa y Kid la deseaba y mucho.

Y quién no lo haría, siendo Nami como era.

Lo peor, o lo mejor de todo, dependiendo del punto de vista, es que a ella le encantaba lucirse y eso lo volvía loco.

Ajustados y provocadores bikinis, pantalones de cintura baja y tacones para afinar su figura aún más si eso era posible.

Y esto se acentuaba aún más en verano, cuando los pantalones desaparecían y regresaban las faldas cortas o los shorts, incluso a veces solo la parte de abajo del bañador.

Pero Kid no era el único que la observaba furtivamente tomar el sol desde la cubierta de su barco, los otros Supernovas tampoco le quitaban la mirada de encima a la navegante de los Mugiwara.

Era una diosa, una mujer tan hermosa que hasta dolía contemplarla durante mucho tiempo.

Y las miradas de deseo que Kid y el resto de los capitanes piratas le dedicaban no pasaban desapercibidas por la pelinaranja. Ella sabía aprovecharse demasiado bien de la situación, hasta tal punto que todos los Supernovas tuvieron que aumentar su botín en grandes cantidades para pagarle a Nami.

Y ella nadando en dinero, por supuesto.

Kid sabía que cuando fuera el Rey de los Piratas, colmaría a Nami de caprichos y todo lo que a ella se le antojase. Porque sin una reina, un rey no es nada de nada.

¿Y qué mejor reina pirata que "La Gata Ladrona" Nami? Kid no conocía mejor candidata.

Conteniendo un suspiro agitado, Eustass siguió contemplando la figura de la navegante tomar el sol en la cubierta del Sunny Go. Aquel era su pasatiempo favorito, siempre que la veía, desconectaba.

Él no era como los demás Supernovas, que soñaban despiertos las mil y una barbaridades que le podrían hacer a la de pelo mandarina; tal vez lo hubiera hecho alguna que otra vez, pero no era por eso la razón de su observación constante hacia Nami.

Él realmente quería descubrir si algo tan bello pudiera existir, ser real. Porque simplemente Nami parecía una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse.

Y Kid no quería que eso sucediera.

Se pasó la mano por la frente, retirando el sudor y volviendo a colocar en su lugar las gafas que lo caracterizaban. No sabía si era por llevar tantas horas observando a la pelinaranja o por el calor, que ya estaba demasiado caliente y acelerado.

Podía suponer que un poco de ambas cosas.

Pasó su lengua por sus oscuros labios, humedeciéndolos una vez más. Estaba deseoso por saber qué clase de sensación sentiría al tocar su tersa y marmolada piel, rozar sus carnosos labios, recorrer sus caderas y besar cada centímetro de su piel.

Aún no lo reconocía y tal vez no lo reconocería jamás, pero Eustass Kid estaba perdidamente enamorado de "La Gata Ladrona" Nami, la sexy navegante de los piratas Mugiwara.

Tal vez por eso no pensaba tan mal de ella, ni se la imaginaba desnuda a todas horas, como ciertos cocineros pervertidos que él conocía hacían con frecuencia.

Él no deseaba tomarla, claro que quería que fuera suya, pero Kid quería besarla, explorar cada centímetro de su piel, acariciar su anaranjado pelo y observar durante horas aquellos ojos achocolatados suyos, tan expresivos y llenos.

Con una última mirada deseosa a la navegante, Eustass volvió a entrar en su barco, demasiado fatigado por el calor; ya volvería a su puesto de observación más tarde. Total, no le corría prisa, dado que sabía que la navegante invertiría allí todo su día.

Nami era hermosa y las miradas deseosas no se hacían de rogar.


	7. Miradas celosas

Tabla Miradas. 

_Miradas celosas._

**Título:** No es mía.  
**Fandom:** One Piece.  
**Personajes:** Nami, Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law, leve mención a los Supernovas/Luffy.  
**Pairing:** Kid/Nami/Law.  
**Advertencias:** Leves spoilers, crack pairing.  
**Número de Palabras:** 389.

Contempló a la pareja frente a él con evidentes celos en la mirada, deseando apartar a su Nami de las asquerosas y odiosas manos de Trafalgar Law.

Y es que Kid odiaba ver como éstas recorrían la figura de la navegante, sin pudor alguno, frente a todos. Lo hacía adrede, todos sabían que eso no era más que una marca de propiedad.

A Law no le gustaban las compañías indeseadas y, por lo tanto, ningún hombre que no fuera Luffy —a veces ni eso— tenía permitido acercarse a su chica. Aunque, claro está, que la susodicha no lo sabía; aunque algo sospechaba.

A Kid no le gustaba nada tener que permanecer separado de la mujer a la que secretamente amaba, quería y deseaba, pero si no quería iniciar otra pela con el Cirujano de la Muerte, lo mejor que podía hacer era observar desde lejos como su pelirroja le era arrebatada poco a poco, a veces incluso… De golpe.

Muchas veces no era capaz de tolerarlo y simplemente se marchaba, dejando a todos sorprendidos. Eustass no era así, de eso los Supernovas estaban convencidos, pero su comportamiento había cambiado drásticamente en el instante que Nami y Law se dejaron ver juntos por primera vez.

Porque estaba claro que aquello venía de antes, una relación como la suya no se formaba de la noche a la mañana ni mucho menos. Y Kid se reprochaba no haber sido más rápido.

Desde la barandilla de su barco, contemplaba como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en Nami, que había salido en busca de Law furtivamente. La luna se reflejaba en su piel color mármol, haciéndola brillar como nunca.

Kid jamás vio algo tan hermoso.

Pero aquel encanto rápidamente fue desecho, ya que él no se tardó en aparecer. La figura alta y elegante del capitán de los piratas Heart se dejó ver en cubierta caminando pausadamente, sin prisa y lentamente.

Cuando llegó a Nami la abrazó, quedando ella de espaldas y Law frente a Kid. Lo observó con suficiencia, restregándole en la cara que la pelinaranja era suya y que nunca se la entregaría.

Y Kid no podía estar más enfadado. Conteniendo un grito hostil contra el ex Shichibukai, lo observó con infinitos celos en la mirada.

Después volteó y caminó silenciosamente hasta su camarote, triste, amargado y celoso como nunca.


	8. Aunque ella no lo sepa nunca

**Aunque ella no lo sepa nunca [Kid x Nami]**

Pudo ver su figura bajo la lluvia, distinguió su melena llameante tapando su rostro mojado. Observó las largas piernas caminar por aquel parque, sin importarles lo más mínimo el aguacero que se desataba a su alrededor.

Llevaban buscándola ya toda la tarde, incluso parte de la noche. Ella había oído trar oír la noticia de los labios de su capitán. Leerla con sus ojos asustados y confusos en el periódico.

Había sido como un efecto mariposa. Primero pudo ver sus ojos desbordarse en lágrimas, luego contempló sus rodillas temblar; el cuerpo cayó al suelo y fue como si su corazón se rompiese.

Entonces, ella gritó y corrió como si su vida fuera en ello. Y, en cierta manera, así era. Su sanidad mental dependía de su recuperación después de tan duro golpe. Él no lo había comprendido hasta que Trafalgar se lo explicó.

Días atrás el pirata tritón Arlong Squalo escapó de prisión y ahora la isla de Cocoyashi había perecido tras su venganza. Incontables muertos y un puñado de heridos.

Nada más.

Nadie pudo haber previsto aquello, por lo menos, no las personas que deberían. Tal vez debieron hacerle caso a la navegante cuando gritando le pedía a Luffy que le permitiera regresar a su hogar, necesitaba defender a su familia.

Este en un principio había aceptado casi al instante, ofreciéndose rápidamente a acompañarla, pero más tarde y después de algunas charlas con sus compañeros capitanes concordaron en que salir ahora del Nuevo Mundo era una labor imposible.

Sobre todo porque tardaría meses en llegar al East Blue en un pequeño navío. Ni siquiera en el submarino de Law podrían haber llegado a tiempo. Era algo que ella, a pesar de sus conocimientos superiores sobre el tema, se negaba a entrar en razón.

Y aquí estaban las consecuencias.

Por eso, cuando la ve en aquel parque, con las lágrimas y la lluvia empapando su rostro no puede evitar observarla desde lejos, pues sabe que no puede hacer nada. Él no la conoce, ni comprende su dolor, por lo que prefiere darle su apoyo desde la distancia en silencio.

Aunque ella no lo sepa nunca.


End file.
